New Face
by Neko-Miana
Summary: The 1st chapter starts out kinda funny, but as the story progresses, the story gets more and more romantic....awww...please read.
1. Default Chapter

A/N:Hello. This is my 1st Shaman King fanfic that I added a made-up character, so please no flames.....Arigato, and Enjoy!

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Shaman King....Hiroyuki-sama does.......pouts

**Chapter One...:**

"Hmmm....Hey, what do you think of this one, Manta?" Yoh asked as he picked up a long beaded necklace. He was looking for a replacement necklace for Anna since Yoh broke hers.

Manta turned around towards Yoh, and gave a slight nod. "It looks cool, Yoh. How much is it..?" he asked.

Yoh turned the tag around and revealed that it costs 1200 yen.

"It's 1200 yen..." Yoh called out.

Manta took out his wallet and counted his money. When he was finished, he nodded, and walked towards Yoh.

"I have enough..." he said. Yoh smiled.

"Ooooookay, then, let's pay for this and gooooo...!" Yoh said. "I'll race ya to the cash register."

Manta was already half-way there. Yoh quickly started running to catch up with him. He must've been thinking of something when he heard Manta.

"Yoh, WATCH OUT!!" Manta yelled. Yoh wasn't looking where he was going, and ran into a young girl bout his age. She had long, waist-length black hair that was hanging down. She wore a light blue sleeveless shirt and a green pleated skirt. Strapped to her right leg was a memorial tablet. She wore knee-high socks so the tablet was strapped onto her thigh. She sat up, and rubbed the back of her head.

Manta noticed the memorial tablet, and Yoh jumped to his feet.

"Oh, I'm so so so so sorry....let me help you up." he said, and reached a hand out to the girl. The girl looked up at Yoh and gave a light smile.

"Thank you..." she said, and took Yoh's hand. "I'm sorry, I should've watched where I was going, I didn't mean to bump into you.." she said.

Yoh laughed, and scrtched the bck of his head. "Nah, it was my fault...are you alright?" he asked. The girl nodded.

"I'm Yoh." he said, and pointed down to Manta. "And this is Manta..." he said.

"My name is Mayumi Kawajiri. Nice to meet you....Yoh, is it?" she asked. Yoh nodded. "And nice you meet you...Manta." Manta shook Mayumi's hand.

"You too..." he said. Mayumi nodded, and picked up Yoh's beaded necklace. "Here, I uh.....I think this is yours..." she said, and handed the necklace to Yoh. Yoh lightly laughed and took the necklace. "Sorry, I have to go. Bye Yoh...bye Manta." she called out, and left. Yoh and Manta waved at her, and payed for their stuff.

"Hey Yoh?" Manta asked as they left the store.

"Huh...?" Yoh answered.

"That girl is a shaman...I saw a memorial tablet strapped to her thigh...and-"but was soon cut off by Yoh's snickering.

"What's so funny...?" he asked, turning a light pink.

Yoh looked down at Manta. "You were looking at her panties...weren't you?" he asked, placing a hand on Manta's shoulder.

"Wwwwwwwhhhhhhaaaaaaa....?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Manta hid his furiously blushing face. "No! I wasn't--that is-I saw a-NOOO!!" Yoh lightly snickered.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist." he said. "But really, you saw a memorial tablet? Did you see the ghost?" he asked. Manta shook his head. "Oh well," Yoh started. "I'm sure, we'll see her soon....."

Manta nodded.

"Okay, seriously.....did you get a peak...?" Yoh asked.

"YYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHH!!!!!" Manta yelled.

End Chapter

So......what did you think of my first chapter...? Well, please review....Ja ne!

p.s. The "1" in "1200 yen" wasn't an I...it was the font. Gomen nasai...


	2. Chapter Two: Introduction

Hello...I hoped you enjoyed my 1st chapter....sorry it was so crappy, but I needed a beginning for the story, and I had a bad case of writer's block....gomen nasai...Anyway, here, I have the second chapter of my story, and I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: No...I don't own Shaman King. The only person I own is Mayumi Kawajiri. Hiroyuki-sama owns shaman king....cries

**Chapter Two:**

The next day, Yoh and Manta appeared at school.

"Hey Yoh," Horohoro said. Yoh waved and sat at his desk. Manta followed Yoh and sat at his desk, taking out his books. A few minutes later, Len appeared, a few droplets of blood was on his shirt.

"Hey Len, what happened to you?" Yoh asked, raising up his head.

Len looked in Yoh's direction and simply shook his head, and sat down.

_Oh, boy, I wonder what happened........._Yoh thought to himself. A couple of seconds later, the teacher came in.

"Class, we have a new student today from Kyoto. Please welcome Mayumi Kawajiri..." he started.

Both Yoh and Manta froze on the spot as Mayumi entered the class.

"MAYUMI KAWAJIRI?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" they both shouted in unison. Everyone, including Mayumi looked at them.

"It's panty girl," Yoh whispered to Manta. Manta hit Yoh in the side with his shoulder as Mayumi began talking.

"Um...hi." she started.

"Hiiiiiiiii...." Horo said. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Both Yoh and Manta waved at Mayumi, hoping that she would recognize them.

Mayumi blushed and continued. "Um...hello. My name is Mayumi Kawajiri and I moved here from Kyoto due to my mother's health. I've only been here for almost three days, so please show me around and stuff." she said, and bowed.

Horohoro leaned in towards Yoh and Manta's direction. "Hey, I'd like to show her around something, if ya know what I mean..ha ha ha..." he said, lightly snickering. Mayumi must've heard Horo's comment, because she gave him a really mean glare. Horo gulped and sat back in his chair.

Yoh waved a hand up in the air so Mayumi would know where to sit. "Hey, you can sit here," Yoh said and ushered Mayumi to a seat behind Len. Len looked at Mayumi for a second, and then turned around, a small smile forming on his face......

later that day......

School was over and Yoh, Manta Anna, Len, Horohoro, Amidamaru, Bason, and Kororo couldn't wait to see Mayumi. After a few minutes of walking, they finally found her. She was sitting on a bench, reading a manga book. Her spirit, was sittinng on the bench next to her. She had very long, silver hair, along with silver eyes to match. She wore a black kimono that gradated to silver along the bottom with small silver-white flowers coming up from the sleeves. A small glowing staff was by her side also. She looked about 16 or 17. She was silently laughing along with Mayumi as they both read the book.

Yoh's eyes widened as Manta pointed at the girl. "See?! I told you she had a spirit!" he said. Yoh nodded and smiled.

"Well, I guess you were right. Let's go talk to her." Yoh said, and started moving. The rest of the gang followed him.

When they reach Mayumi, she looked up from her book. "Oh, hello. You look familiar." she said, with a small smile.

"Yep, remember me? Yoh?" Yoh asked, placing a hand on his chest.

"Oh! You're Yoh!" she said, smiling. She looked down at Manta. "And you're Manta." Manta nodded.

Yoh stepped aside. "This is Anna, this is Len, this is Horohoro, this is Amidamaru, this is Bason, and this is Kororo," Yoh said. "Amidamaru's my spirit."

Mayumi stood up. "Nice to meet you. My name is Mayumi Kawajiri, and this is my spirit, Katsumi," she said. Katsumi stood up, and bowed.

"You have a beautiful spirit, Mayumi," Manta said. "So are you in the shaman tournament?" he asked.

Mayumi nodded. "Yep, I've gotten past my prelims, and I'm ready to take on the world..." she started.

Anna nudged Yoh in the shoulder. "Unlike you..." she said. Yoh sweatdropped and Mayumi laughed. "Well, at least, I _hope _I'm ready...I'm still having doubts, but I'm sure I'll manage." Mayumi responded. Yoh and Anna nodded. A couple of seconds of awkward silence passed before Mayumi heard a beeping coming from her pocket.

"Huh?" she asked as she reached into her pocket.

Everyone was confused. "Hey...what's wrong?" Yoh asked.

Mayumi looked at her watch. "HOLY COW! I'VE GOTTA GET HOME!!! I'll see you guys later. C'mon Katsumi!" she said, and left.

"Hmm.....a strange character," Len stated

"Yep, a strange character indeed...." Horohoro said.

End Chapter

Well, wadaya think of my second chapter of my story? My friends think this is gonna be a LenxMayumi pairing, but I dunno. Who do you think would be best with Mayumi? Please add that in your review. Oh, please review! Ja ne! DAMN! I wish I wouldn't make these chapters so long.........!!!!!!

Yoh: I don't think Len goes well with that girl, make her go with Horohoro

Horohoro: Nah, make her go with Len.

Len: smacks horo and Yoh make her die.....hee hee hee hee...!!!

Horohoro and Yoh: NOOO!!!

All: Well, please review and tell us what you think!

Amidamaru: I should start having things to say.......pouts

Miana: Oh, poor thing. pats Amidamaru on his back daijobu datte.....


End file.
